1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a projection alarm clock, and more particularly to a multimedia projection alarm clock with integrated illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a projection clock projects a clock image, dial or digital, on a surface such as a ceiling or a wall. Since the clock image, usually enlarged, can be viewed in the dark, a projection clock serves as a convenient bedside companion.
Conventionally, a projection clock projects an image of an actual mechanical dial clock or a digital clock constructed with 7-segment displays. In order to serve the purpose to be a bedside companion, a projection clock usually includes an alarm feature, which is appealing to be delightful and entertaining. However, conventional mechanisms for creating clock images do not allow much variation to be introduced to the alarm feature of the projection clock.
Besides a projection clock, a night light is usually required for bedside. Conventionally, the projection clock and night light are separate entities and as a result, a user usually has to identify the two in the dark.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a multimedia projection alarm clock with integrated illumination as an ultimate bedside companion that uses a simple user interface for all the handy functions and provides a dynamically entertaining alarm feature.